Cursed Blessings
by Chris Robins
Summary: Wisdom and Courage are nothing if they don’t have the Power to balance them... Drabble, and first Zelda fic. Set after TP. Hinted LinkZel R&R please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything associated with it... As much as I wish I did.**

_A/N: So, this would be my first LoZ fic. Since I lack knowledge of some of the more 'memorable' games from the series (i.e OoT, MM), my abilities might be somewhat limited. That said, after reading a number of fics, I only came across a few that actually dealt with limited pov's, simply meaning most of the fics here (I think) are purely epic based, in which you see 'the whole story' as it were. Now, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that, I love stories like that, however, I thought I'd do something slightly different and create a little drabble concerning our favorite villain... As a side note: this takes place after TP. Enjoy... or not _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Cursed Blessings**

It's just like any other day, such a wonderful day it is...

Squares of Dark Energy randomly and harmlessly float up from what little physical ground there is in this dark place. The sky is full of golden light, tainted by a glorious black, while the air is thick and stale; a subtle black mist seems to hang on everything in existence here.

I... hate it...

I hate this place, this cursed Dark Realm in which I was sealed in by those damn sages... Ha, Now that's funny... They called themselves Sages...

Hahahaha

Such ignorance in ranking their own skills and talents when they, supposedly well accomplished and powerful beings, had failed to notice that my power far outclassed theirs... Hahaha... Sages...

And yet... Here I am... While those two exist in the other Realm...

Such a cruel twist of fate it is, I being blessed by the Goddesses with the Triforce of Power, and yet here it blinds me and robs me of my wit and senses when I need them most.

I was the King of the Gerudo... And before that, I was known as the King of Thieves... Ruthless and cunning, I fought and stole my way into their ranks, killing and doing whatever else was necessary to further my dreams. Such skills I had possessed during those times... My comrades cowered in fear whenever they upset me... And rightfully so, for back then, no one knew for certain if I ever even considered their pathetic lives to be of any use to me...

But that isn't the point... The point is that I had possessed cunning... I had possessed wisdom in my trades... But now? Now I'm nothing more then a pathetic host for an object that was supposed to be omnipresent and omnipotent, but no, it wasn't... I didn't even find it, it found me, and because of it, I'm nothing more then a Power hungry beast, searching for anything and everything that will add to my strength... Its just as that damn Princess said...

"Those who possess Power without the Wisdom and Courage to act upon it, will one day, be destroyed by it."

That stupid Princess and her cursed 'Hero of Time.'

A mere commoner was given the Power of Courage and that blasted girl obtained Wisdom... How such gifts were bestowed upon them, I will never know, the same random principle of blessings applies to my own fortunes as well... I, with Power, am no different... and yet... and yet...

Gah! Damn the Goddesses to whatever transdimension or vortex they crawled out of! I had everything I could ever want! Kingship over my lands, money, women, I had it all... And now that this 'gift' has come to me, I have no choice but to follow the power ridden desires that now flow through my veins...

It's a blessing and a curse... To be given so much strength, with the drawbacks of being easily blinded by it, and quick to anger, not to mention over confident and ruthless... Not that it's a bad thing... But I can never think about my enemy in a strategic and cunning way and then act on those thoughts... Sure... I can to a degree... But not at the extent of what I am capable of!

The Triforce of Power denies my ability to use such senses and in the end, it denies me the use of itself!

I can drawl upon its power, I can use it... But I can't use it effectively and thus defeating the purpose of using it all. Why bother having something that adds to your formidable arsenal, but only diminishes your ability to use those weapons?

I don't understand... Why am I belittled by such things, when the Princess and Hero seem unaffected...

Maybe... Maybe by combining Wisdom and Courage, those two are able to sustain the negative effects of the broken Triforce... Or maybe... maybe they are experiencing those effects... Maybe they are suffering in a different way...

The Princess is always alone and since her farther died by my equally dying clan, she has been forced to become the ruler of Hyrule at such a young age... Robbed of her childhood and early life...

Then perhaps... She is lonely... Unable to find friendship, given her position in life...

Tck, as it were, that was a proper way of life... No one to confide in, she most likely built walls around her heart, that way she would never feel rejected or become dependant on someone else... That's actually quite clever... Such Wisdom she has, but at a terrible price... Haha, warms my heart thinking about it...

But now this 'Hero of Time..." He's no lower on my list of annoyances... Bastard nearly killed me with that damn sword... I was lucky enough to have survived and using what little power I had left, to find my way back to this Dark Void, this Twilight Realm, or so they call it...

But the enigma still stands... He is blessed with Courage... So then what weakness or hardship does he posses?

A mere commoner given the Triforce of Courage... Again, with that blessings principle... I wonder if there really are Goddesses or maybe it was just a stroke of fate... Still... I was a self made King, the Princess is of royal blood... But him? The fates would seem to favor royalty, but then why did they chose but a mere commoner?

Hmm... Being as such, he wouldn't know the tainted world of politics... He wouldn't understand any self-righteous principles either... He always puts the Princess before himself... Being a commoner he would know the meaning of an 'honest day's work...' He wouldn't cheat or steal to obtain what he wanted, like I did... He would work for it... Can it be that someone with such qualities would be able to resist if not completely eradicate the negative effects of the Triforce?

No... No one can escape the influence... Without being united, each piece exhibits characteristics, influencing its bearer with whatever qualities the piece contains... but with drawbacks... Since the Triforce is not whole, it can not draw from itself the support necessary to use all three pieces at once...

Its just as she said, "One without Wisdom can not rightly use Power, and Power without Courage is meek and meaningless... One with Courage but not Wisdom can not act appropriately when the times deem necessary..."

When together, the pieces draw upon themselves, giving support and stability, thus being able to grant whatever wish or desire its master calls of it... The opposite is true when the pieces are separate... The Triforce can not grant the wishes of its master, without being whole, only able to give the qualities of that which each piece contains...

I know this... I've experienced it... So has the Princess no doubt, but then why not the Hero? Why does the Hero not exhibit the same weakness, the same curse?

Unless...

Of course... How foolish of me, thinking that he got off scot free... No, his curse is his quest...

Just as Zelda's childhood was taken from her, so Link's life has been taken from him...

Hahaha! That's it! Link must suffer the burden of being a Hero, always putting others before himself, even if it means his death... The Princess is a perfect example... And even better, for they share a secret bond, one of which they wish to remain hidden for a while longer... If it got out now, thieves and assassins would jump the man every opportunity they got...

That would be one hell of a bargaining chip...

I see... She let her walls down... They combined their strengths, unifying Courage and Wisdom and together they might destroy me... But now that those two pieces have been connected... If one were to loose the other...

Perfect... Just perfect... Perhaps the fates have smiled upon me now...

I relied too heavily on my Triforce of Power, and it took my near death to release my mind from its grasp... Now I can act accordingly...

With the Mirror of Twilight destroyed, the only means of traveling between both Light and Dark worlds is made possible by those who hold pieces of the Triforce... I wonder how long it'll take those two to figure that out...

The Princess of Twilight knew I might have survived... She knows of the legends that exist only here and no where else... That's why she destroyed the mirror, in hopes of keeping me here...

Fools... All of them... They so willingly give their advice when they are blind to their own fates, just as I was... All I have to do is take one away from the other... The trick though, will be which one...?

I should let life advance for a few years... Allow the place to settle into a false sense of peace... In the meantime I'll just keep busy here by selecting another fool to be the sacrifice to open the gate between this world and the next... Maybe Midna this time, Zant proved to be more of a fool then even Link... She also knows of the curse that will befall the two Hylians if they are not careful in their futures together...

Wisdom and Courage are nothing if they don't have the Power to balance them...


End file.
